vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Primordials
This species was created by Superjokertv The Primordial Vampire, or simply The Primordial for short, hence the name, makes Kronos the oldest vampire in the world and the true progenitor of the vampire race. The term was initially introduced when Kol revealed his existence to Elena, Stefan and Damon. A number of characteristics differentiate the Primordial from the vampire bloodline that he begun, but the fundamental difference is that the Primordial became a vampire through a spell, not by ingesting the blood of another immortal, and unlike normal vampires, the Primordial is indestructible and cannot be killed by any weapon, expect the Elder Stake. The Primordial has also been known as legends in the supernatural world, especially amongst witches and vampires. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Primordial vampires are much stronger than Immortals, non-Original vampires, werewolves, non-Original hybrids, and humans. They even possess enough strength to overpower Original Vampires and the Original Hybrid, and possibly fight the Enhanced Original on equal ground. It is unknown if they grow stronger with age. *'Super Speed' - Primordial vampires are much faster than Immortals, non-Original vampires, werewolves, non-Original hybrids and humans. They are also slightly faster than regular Original vampires, Original hybrids and possibly Enhanced Originals. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. *'Super Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell. Primordials have even greater senses. *'Super Agility' - Primordial vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing Factor' - Primordial vampires injuries heal faster than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. *'Invulnerability' - Primordial vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Emotional Control' - Primordial vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation' - Primordial vampires can control dreams and subconscious. Primordials can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. *'Mind Compulsion' - Primordial vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and erase humans and other supernatural being's memories, even without eye contact, and even to extremely powerful witches such as Qetsiyah, even while they are on vervain. They are even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. *'Immortality' - Primordial vampires are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and diseases. Unlike all other known immortals, including vampires and the Original Vampires, Primordial vampires are truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any weapon, expect the Elder Stake. *'Advanced Immunity' - Primordial vampires are immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. They are also immune to wood, sunlight, fire, vervain, werewolf bite and are able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have any affect on them, though unlikely as their body are indestructible. *'Fangs' - Like all vampires, Primordial vampires can extend a pair fangs from there canine teeth which they use to feed. Their fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered. *'Sire Bond' - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Telepathy' - Primordial vampires have the ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. Primordial vampires can mentally communicate with others from a distance sending distress calls and mental images. They can also share their memories with others. This is known as tactile telepathy. *'Shapeshifting' - Primordial vampires can alter and change the physical form of themselves. *'Illusions' - As seen with Lexi, vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things. *'Blood Cure' - Primordial vampire's blood can cure any illnesses including a werewolf, hybrid or primordial bite. *'Primordial Bite' - Primordial vampire's venom will temporarily weaken and paralyze an Original vampire and Original hybrid, and kill a non-original vampire within minutes. Weaknesses Despite being truly immortal and being incredibly powerful in their own right, Primordial vampires have some weaknesses: *'Elder Stake' - Is the only weapon on earth that can permanently kill them, It comes from an animal bone that existed during the time of the genesis of the Primordial Vampires. *'Desiccation' - Primordial vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Magic' - Primordial vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Qetsiyah was able to bury and immobilize Kronos in a tomb. In addition, the Hunter's Curse can affect an them although the effect will only be temporary. *'Doppelgängers' - Primordial vampire's biggest weaknesses. As Dopplegangers were created to balance their existence within nature, they can be used to invoke linking spells that bind them to other dopplegangers, both previous and next. And that includes the Immortals from which nature modeled the Dopplegangers after. If a powerful Witch is able to link them with their respective Doppleganger, it will take away their mental abilities, strength and speed, leaving them practically powerless. *'Broken Neck' - Breaking a Primordial vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several minutes. *''' Last Living Doppelgangers' Blood''' - If the doppelgangers' blood is used in the Magic Purification Spell, all of their vampire abilities will be stripped from them little by little and then they will be brought back to the last stage of their mortal life; Death. They will then relive the way they died when they went into transition to the point where they die again. However, it is debatable if the spell would do any true harm to Primordial vampires as it was mentioned by Kronos he never died to achieve his immortality. *'The Devil's Star' - The devil's star can cause a 1000 cuts onto another's body. *'Animal Blood' - As revealed in season 1, animal blood weakens a vampire's strength. *'Physical Trauma' - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause them pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). Former Members *'The Cure' - If a Primordial vampire takes the cure, they will become human and mortal again. If they were a witch, then they would return to being a witch, and a hybrid would return to being a werewolf. However the cure is gone as both Silas and Amara are dead. *'Gilbert Device' - Whether it would work on him or not is unknown because it no longer works. Members *'Kronos' - Kronos was a young and extremely powerful warlock who became the Primordial Vampire. Category:Species Category:Supernaturals Category:Immortal Category:Primordial Category:Vampire Category:Undead